Hated 2: A Melson Story
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: Austin and Ally are married in their future, and their daughter, Megan, is just turning 12. As her birthday comes around, Megan struggles with friendships, romances, and basic life. Sequel to Hated.


**I know what you're thinking, "About time!" Well sorry, I was lazy. Now let's get started! :D**

**Me: Any resemblance to people living or dead is… COMPLETELY INTENTIONAL. My friend gave me permission to use part of his love-life to base this off of :D**

**Megan: Any song he uses is probably not his. If it is, he'll specify!**

**Austin (reading a script): And he doesn't own any Austin & Ally characters. If he did, Austin and Ally would end up married with a daught- (realizes what he's reading) WHAT?!**

**Me: (smiles)**

**Ally: And he also doesn't own any other characters, since he's planning on adding Zuri.**

**Nelson: And um… I think that's it.**

**Me: Yup! How do you like my unpaid assistants?**

**Zuri: Unpaid?! …I quit.**

**Me: You can't.**

**Zuri: Why not?**

**Me: I own you.**

**Zuri: Ally just said you don't.**

**Me: …But I could write you out of the story.**

**Zuri: Well yeah, but then I would effectively quit.**

**Me: …I'm writing you to not quit.**

**Zuri: Okay.**

**Austin: Hey, now Zuri has more lines than us!**

**Me: Leave me alone!**

**Austin: Not until I have the same amount of- mmmmm! Mm? Mm!**

**Me: Heh heh, writing him to not speak… Well let's start.**

**HATED 2: A Melson Story**

Chapter 1 – Megan's POV **(Author's Note: Yay! POVs!) (Austin's Note: I still want my lines.) (Author's Note: Go away.)**

I'm Megan Moon. Ten year-old daughter of celebrity couple Austin and Ally Moon. I'm also the youngest reporter for Cheetah Beat. So I guess you could say our family is just completely famous.

I go to Dawson Elementary School. Yeah, my mom got a school named after her. Be jealous.

My best friend is Zuri Ross. She's the daughter of movie director Morgan Ross and fashion designer Christina Ross.

Wow, I really like fame, don't I?

But that's not the only reason I like Zuri, she's really funny and sassy and we get along really well.

My other friends are Sydney and a girl named June, but she goes by "Mad Dog" because her dad's a wrestler and she acts really tough. So don't call her June. Trust me. She'll kill you.

Oh yeah, and there's a boy named Nelson. He's not part of my little group of friends, but we're pretty close.

Mom and dad think I have a crush on him, but I don't. He's just a really goofy kid that I get along with.

Of course mom and dad insist that that's just proof that I like him.

And Aunt Trish says that's exactly what she thought about Uncle Dez.

But I don't like him. I mean… well I like him, but I don't- OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

I guess this narration's getting pretty long… let's head to the _real_ story.

"Hey Megan!" Zuri greeted me as I headed towards her at lunch.

"Hi Zuri!" I said in reply.

"I saved you a seat," she then added.

"Oh, um, I'm going to sit with someone else at lunch," I replied nervously. Please don't ask who… please don't ask who… "Who?" …

"Nelson," I replied, trying to hide how worried I was. Zuri's eyes sparkled creepily.

"Really now? Okay," she grinned. I smiled nervously and headed over to where Nelson was sitting.

"Hey Megan," Nelson said with a ridiculous grin. I sat down. "Ready to work on our pro-" he started to ask. I smacked my hand over his mouth. "Ow," he mumbled.

"Sorry Nelson," I apologized quickly before removing my hand.

"Why don't you want anyone to know we're working on the science project together?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I told Zuri I was going to work with her, and if I tell her that I'm working with you, she'll get mad," I replied.

"Uh, okay," Nelson said, confused. "So should we meet at your house?"

"Can't," I told him. "Mom and dad are on tour, so I'm staying with Zuri."

"So we'll meet at Zuri's house," Nelson decided.

"Small problem with that," I said.

"What?"

"SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE'RE WORKING TOGETHER," I said, frustrated.

"Oh," he squeaked. "Right."

"Can we meet at your house?" I asked him.

"No," he said flatly.

"Okay… why not?"

"No reason," he replied. I blinked.

"So um, how well do you think this is going?" I asked him. He shrugged in reply.


End file.
